


A Study in Sexuality

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Sexuality [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, in the closet, mentions of hate crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner has a question about this best friend and goes to said friend's older brother for the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna be honest, I'm fairly new to the DCU but I have been doing my research and I have a friend that knows a lot about it . I'm sorry if anyone is too ooc.

It, as it always does, started out as a simple question. Kon (He rarely went by Conner unless he was in trouble) had once again let his curiosity get the better of him while sitting at the island in the Wayne Manor kitchen and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could think ‘ _Hey, maybe this isn't a good idea,  Kent._ ’

“Hey, Tim’s straight right?”

Dick laughed one of those dumb full body laughs that seemed exclusively his as Kon glared at him, wondering why he bothered sharing  _ anything _ with  _ any _ member of the Wayne family. Sure, they had been friends for years, despite the fact that Dick was a few years older than himself,  but when your father's job was to practically to follow the family's every move, you eventually had no other choice. Of course Clark was respectful, never taking advantage of Conner's friendships, or his own really, since he too had became rather good friends with the family.    


When Dick finally stopped laughing (for the most part anyway), he took a sip of his drink to calm himself. "Timmy? Straight? You sure about that Kon?"   
Kon shot him a glare as if to remind him that the younger Wayne was just upstairs (though he was probably sleeping since it was one in the afternoon and Kon knew for a fact that that Tim only got to sleep around 4am since he apparently destroyed Conner's score in an online game they were playing while Kon slept).   


"He dated Steph." He pointed with a huff.   


"So? You dated Cassie,  doesn't mean either of you are straight." Dick countered,  mouth full of sandwich,  which earned him a glare from Alfred, who was cleaning the the kitchen and pretending he wasn't listening to the conversation. Dick swallowed his food and continued. "Trust me, TimTam has skeletons in his closet gayer than Sir Elton-"   
"Wallace West." A dark voice, gruff and heavy with sleep, said and if Kon hadn't been looking at his best friend,  he would have mistaken him for Bruce. Dick paled and Kon just looked confused,  though slightly embarrassed he had been caught talking about Tim's sexuality with his older brother rather than just him.   


"What does Wally have to do with anything?" He asked but Dick just stood abruptly and Kon swore her heard Alfred chuckle.   


"I have to go...do something that isn't this." Dick muttered and was out of the room in a flash.

“What was that about?” Kon raised an eyebrow at his friend, who just smirked and took his brother’s spot across from him.

“Just an agreement we reached last month.” He said, thanking Alfred as he placed a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

“Oooookay,  because that clears up everything.” Kon snorted and took a sip of lemonade Alfred had made him and Dick earlier. Not as good as Ma Kent’s,  but not half bad. Not that he would ever tell the butler that. He wasn't  _ that  _ much of an asshole. 

“About as well as any excuse you could come up with to explain why you were discussing my gay skeleton closet with my brother.” Tim countered, stirring an absolutely  _ ungodly _ amount of sugar into his coffee along a little creamer. Kon nearly choked on his lemonade because a.) the words ‘gay skeleton closet’ just came out of his  friend's mouth and b.) he had somehow managed to say them with a completely straight face. The smirk on the other brunette told him that had been what he was aiming for.

“ _ Jesus dude.” _ He coughed out, cleaning the rest of the sweet drink from his throat. “Never let it be said that Timothy Drake Wayne isn't an evil S.O.B.”

“I assumed that was common knowledge by now.” Tim hummed, blowing on his coffee before taking a drink.

“Yeah, well it needed to be said again.” He huffed, crossing his arms, earning a chuckle from the older teen. 

“So, you going to tell me why you were having that particular conversation with Dick or are we playing the avoiding game?”

“I’ll take curtin number two, Wayne.” Kon muttered which earned him a look that told him that wasn’t a real option. He sighed. “I dunno, we had a guest speaker come in and talk to the school about sexuality back in Smallville after some kid a few towns over got beat half to death for being gay and it got me thinking.”

“I remember that…” Tim trailed watching Kon’s fists clench. Truth be told, he mostly remembered it because he had spent close to three hours trying to calm his friend down. Kon wasn’t fantastic at controlling his anger and when he had heard that an innocent kid had almost lost his life over something he couldn’t control, well Tim could only imagine how pissed he was  _ before _ he had called him to rant. “So you go around asking all your friends’ brothers about their siblings’ sexuality or am I just special?” He joked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work at least a little because Kon smirked at him. 

“You’re special to me baby.” 

Tim laughed and took another drink of his coffee. 

“Did all that sugar even dissolve or are you just drinking liquid sugar?” Kon asked making a face as he watched Tim swallow half the cup in one go. It was obvious he was trying to change the subject again but  he decided to let it slide for now.

“Yes.” he smirked and chuckled a little when Kon’s face twisted with disgust. Sometimes it was just too easy to mess with him.  They joked a little longer, teasing and bickering back and forth about different things. Politics, school, online gaming, how much sugar was _supposed_ _to_ go into one's coffee, until before they know it it's 4pm and Kon needs to get back to the hotel and they both needed to get ready for some event Bruce was attending and Clark was covering for the Daily Planet, the whole reason they were in Gotham in the first place.  

“You’re sure you don't want a ride?” Tim offered for the third time as he walked Kon out, eyeing the rental car with destain. Conner shrugged.

“Nah, I'm good. Besides, Clark needs the rental so we can get there tonight.” 

To that Tim muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘not if Bruce can help it’ but Kon decided to leave it be.  He opened the door to the crappy 2003 Dodge Avenger his dad had rented (Kon missed his truck back in Smallville), sliding in and was about to close the door and say goodbye to his friend,  but Tim gripped the door preventing him from doing so. He looked...Kon would say nervous if it had been anyone else,  but ‘nervous didn't seem to fit Tim Drake-Wayne in any situation. 

“To answer your earlier question,” He began softly, almost as if he was afraid someone would hear him. “Dick was telling the truth,  I'm not straight. I'm not sure anyone in this house is, with the exception of Bruce and Alfred. Possibly the demon but I don't know.  Though I'm not sure what I would classify myself as. Possibly bisexual.” He shrugged. “Be safe driving back to the hotel.” He said and closed the door before Kon could say a word, heading back up the steps of the Manor, leaving Kon to stare before finally driving off.                                                                                                                           

 


End file.
